


Summer Heat

by jeweniper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ennoshita finds that summer comes with its own perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for HQ Rarepair Week on tumblr! It should probably be revised, and I should probably work harder on the summary. That's about it, haha.

_Summer_. Ennoshita was not quite sure how it happened. One day he and Kinnoshita played around with the idea of making a short film over the break, and before he realized it he was coaching Narita on the finer points of camera handling and convincing Tanaka that the pompadour wig was in fact more Yankee than his usual buzz cut. Outside of volleyball, all of the second years didn’t often get together, so he kind of enjoyed it.

Filming was never easy.

Nishinoya would whisper “aniki” during inappropriate shots just to make Tanaka laugh (because he was an idiot who took pride in the term), and try as he might Kinnoshita could rarely get the audio right in one take. But with a glare here and a scolding there, Ennoshita could generally keep the group in line.

“Ah, it’s so damn hot,” Tanaka complained, removing his wig once again. “Can I take this off now?”

Ennoshita finished packing the mic, snapping, “I guess, since you’ve already taken it off. Can you be a little gentler? I have to touch it up every time you rip it off like that.” But the amateur actor had moved on, wriggling about with Nishinoya as the two tried to remove the gauze wrapped around his torso. He gave a sigh. “Come over here, I can get it off.” Obediently, Tanaka walked over then stood still as Ennoshita unhooked the back of the gauze and began to slowly unravel it from the boy’s body. With each layer, a portion of Tanaka’s toned midsection revealed itself, glistening with the sweat of the summer heat. _I guess it is pretty hot_ , he mused, watching the process as he circled and unwrapped. To be honest, he felt a little mesmerized. Tanaka’s muscles were no surprise, considering he found opportunity to rip his shirt off whenever he did his stupid little cheer, but something about uncovering them bit by bit, to the background of cicadas and far off chatter must have given them an air of novelty. That was the only way Ennoshita could describe his sudden consciousness of his classmate’s muscles.  


“Um, are you done? My arms are getting tired.” Tanaka complained quietly. Suddenly aware that he had just been standing in front of his teammate, loosely holding the last bit of gauze and staring at him, Ennoshita reddened.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry. We’ve only got a couple more days of shooting left, so hang in there okay?” He offered, quickly regaining his composure and backing away. The heat must have gotten to him. “Let’s pack up here for today!”

That’s where it began. From then on, whenever he had to remove the gauze or fix the wig or coach Tanaka on how a particular line should be said, Ennoshita went himself. Sure, he could have yelled it from behind the scenes or asked one of the others to do it, but contrary to what Kinnoshita belived, Ennoshita simply went himself in order to make sure it was done _right_. Ending up closer to the loudmouth more often was completely coincidental. Honestly, in the beginning he was annoyed with the spiker’s obvious inexperience with acting, but over the course of the project, his stiff delivery and overenthusiastic movements portrayed the same hard-working spirit that he displayed on the court.

“Okay guys, final time. Let’s finish this last scene and we’re done!” He called, imagining the deep pink sunset adding a nice touch.

“Wait!” Nishinoya shouted, “Tanaka wants you to fix his wig one more time.” He smirked at his friend. Expecting another one of their silly shenanigans, Ennoshita got ready to scold them and went over with the comb and hairspray.

Once he got there, Tanaka began to speak, fumbling, “Um, thanks for letting us do this Ennoshita. I know we can be a bit of a handful, but…I’m having fun.” Ennoshita just stared, mouth parted in surprise and comb hand in midair. Nishinoya loudly cleared his throat. “A-and, you better let me see the film when it’s done. You bastard.” He finished, glaring at something to the side and coloring ever-so-slightly.

Ennoshita smiled and resumed fixing the wig, no longer confused. “Of course!” He chirped, noticing the other boy relax. Leaning into his ear under the pretext of combing a stray hair, he whispered, “I’m going to steal you from Kiyoko.” Then he quickly resumed a neutral face and returned to his spot in the director’s chair, leaving Nishinoya to squawk in confusion over the now cherry-red Tanaka.


End file.
